Legend Rising
by SockWriting
Summary: A teenage girl seeking redemption for what she's done in the past, has now been sent back to Hyrule, with the chance to gain redemption, by combating an evil that not even Link can destroy... LinkxOC, Rated T for violence and blood.
1. A Far Too Familiar Land

"Alara..Alara.." A voice called. "Long have you been held in this realm..Hyrule has need of you.. Go now.. Save Hyrule from the coming darkness..." It added. The area went from completely dark to sky blue. The young girl in a purple tunic was floating for a moment, then began to fall, crashing into the ground, which rendered her unconscious.

"You okay? Wake up! Please wake up!" A voice exclaimed, trying to get the girl to awaken, which she did.

"H-huh?" She asked, opening her eyes. "O-ow..." She groaned in pain.

"Oh, your awake...Are you okay?" A boy asked, concerned.

"Surprisingly, I didn't break anything, so yeah, just feeling some pain, it should wear off, so..Yep, perfectly fine!"

"Good! What were you doing passed out in the middle of Hyrule field, anyway?" The boy asked.

"Um..What was I doing? I'm having a hard time remembering that...Wait, I remember! Kind of a long story to explain everything...You sure you want to hear it?" The girl asked.

"Sure!" This stranger replied.

"Okay, then... Well, it all starts long ago...I was completely corrupted by the darkness...I was not killed, instead, the hero nearly killed me and just captured me, where I was then sent to Hylia's realm, and I've been sleeping for a loooong time, probably to clear all that darkness out of my body, and just keep me contained for until I was needed, which apparently, is now, and then I guess Hylia decided to have a little quick laugh by putting me in the sky when she put me in Hyrule.. Kind of hard to believe, but it's true.." The young girl explained.

"Um...Wow...That's interesting, but I believe you! I'm Blaze. What's your name?" Timmy asked.

"Um...Darn you, memory! Oh, wait, I remember now! I guess memories are just slowly coming back.. I'm Alara."

"That's a nice name." Blaze nodded at Alara.

"You think so?" Alara asked.

"Yep!" The boy exclaimed.

"Well, let's try and figure out what's going on, I guess..." Alara shrugged.

"Well, we need to figure something out. We can't go to Castle Town, that place is overrun with Ganondorf's minions. I hear someone named Link was defeated trying to face him.." Blaze explained some things.

"Link was defeated?! Oh, no..This must be why I was sent into Hyrule..How would I do any better then him?! I'm probably nowhere near as good as Link.." Alara fretted.

"Don't panic, Alara, that's only going to make matters worse! We'll figure it out!" Blaze exclaimed, trying to calm Alara down.

"Okay, okay...Calming down, calming down..." Alara muttered, taking deep breaths.

"Alright, good...Hmm...Let's check the forest, see if we can find anything.." The young boy suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Alara agreed, dashing towards the forest, but a few moments after stopped sprinting.

"Why'd you suddenly stop running, Alara?" Blaze asked, catching up.

"I get tired out really fast..And if I keep trying to push myself after I'm tired, I'll pass out from exhaustion.." Alara explained.

"Ooh..."

"Okay, let's keep going. I'm sure we'll find some answers somewhe- Wait, Link?!" Alara exclaimed, spotting the familiar cap and tunic...


	2. A Fallen Hero

"Huh? Who are you?" Link asked, heavily injured.

"Oh, I forgot..This is a new Link, not the same Link..." Alara scratched her head, embarrassed. "Well, let's say I know you from your past self, Link.." She muttered.

"Oh, my past self?" He asked, curious.

"Yeah...I have a bit of a dark history with him that I regret..If only I hadn't given into the darkness..." She muttered, feeling bad about the things she did yet again. "I've been contained in Hylia's realm for years, and now she's sent me here, since apparently something, I imagine Ganondorf, is here, and you can't beat him. I'm actually surprised your still alive..." She went on.

"Barely alive... I'm surprised I did, too. Gah!" Link replied, then grunted in pain when the pain in his side came back.

"Link! Okay, Link, let me try to help. I'm no healer, but I do know the basics of healing wounds, so hopefully that's enough..." Alara rushed over to the hero's side. "Stand still, I can't help if you won't stand still!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I'll try and stay still." Link apologized.

"Perfectly fine. Oh, these are really nasty wounds.." Alara muttered, already beginning to doubt that she could help Link. But she quickly managed to clean the wounds and bandage them. "Okay, feeling any better?" She asked.

"At least the pain's died down, and I'm not bleeding out...So a little.." Link replied.

"Good. Um, where's your house at, Link?" Alara asked, wanting to get Link back home.

"This way. I'll lead.." Link replied, and went ahead of Alara and Blaze, heading west.

After the fairly short walk, they had reached Mayzumi Village, and Link's house.

"Here we are.." Link nodded. "Thanks for helping me out..Um, I don't think I caught your name.."

"Alara." The young girl spoke her name.

"Hmm..That's a nice name." Link smiled. The three friends began to talk on about things, not caring about the situation at the moment.


End file.
